


Tinker Bell and the Humans of Pixie Hollow

by The_Fourth_Catalyst



Category: Disney Fairies, Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: Canon/OC pairing, Explicit Language, F/M, Humans turn into fairies, Takes place during the modern times., Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fourth_Catalyst/pseuds/The_Fourth_Catalyst
Summary: Every fairy on Neverland are former humans who are reborn in Pixie Hollow. Tinker Bell and her friends are sent to earth in human form to choose the perfect humans to become fairies.





	Tinker Bell and the Humans of Pixie Hollow

Let me take you to a wondrous and magical location somewhere not on the astronomical map in space. It cannot be found by any human eye nor can it be reached by anyone. It takes place on the second star to the right that only believers that see and find. On this particular star is a land out of time where age is nonexistent and immortality is everything. There were dangers like pirates and mermaids, but there is a place where the real magic occurs. Pixie Hollow rested at the center of the magical island of Neverland in its own biosphere with four separate biomes containing the four seasons. Spring, summer, autumn and winter. The main inhabitants were the fairies, despite the title of the land they called their home. Their fairy population goes down to the Mainland to help bring the four seasons to the world when the time came for each season to come and go. Spring was the time of beauty, decoration and love. Notice how the flowers bloom through the blanket of sunlight, opening their petals invitingly to bees ready to claim their pollen. That is done by the work of the fairies. Summer was the time of warmth, excitement and exercise where the sun shines it’s divine rays of light on the glossy glades of shiny, green grass. Fairies take a vacation during the time to relax and enjoy themselves. Come the autumn season was a time of bright colors and breezes when holidays like Halloween happen. Trees surrender their leaves as they change color and let them fall delicately to the ground where they’ll be raked into piles. And winter was the time of snow, cold, fun and sometime, death, depending on the temperature. But death was only when you’re not careful and alert. Hypothermia, slipping on ice or even drowning in a lake after walking on the ice. However, despite being the coldest season, winter is a time of miracles and the fairies assist the animals in hibernation.

Now notice how the petals of an old dandelion fly outward and catching onto a current of wind that carries it out to the second star on the right. This is how a fairy is born. Born of a human baby’s first laughter and in Pixie Hollow, the petal is born via pixie dust, the main power source of the Neverland fairies and without it, they were flightless and devoid of their magic. But not permanently. Each fairy is given a talent. What do I mean by talent, you ask? A talent meaning an ability and skill that is bequeathed onto a fairy at birth. Talents include gardens, water, dust-keeping, light and tinkering.

One such tinker fairy, ironically named Tinker Bell or “Tink” for short was currently working on something new in her little tea kettle house in Tinker’s Nook where the other tinker fairies live. She was a special kind of fairy that was able to interact with human beings on the Mainland. There was one human boy she’s known before named Peter Pan. The boy who could fly and could never age. The boy who wouldn’t grow up. Until one day, after Capt. James Hook was eaten by the crocodile, Tick-Tock, Peter decided that he wanted a life outside of Neverland and went to be with Wendy Darling, giving up on his immortal life. Peter was adopted by a Scottish writer named J.M. Barrie who was inspired by Peter’s life adventures that he wrote a book and play based on it. Peter grew up marrying Wendy and they had a daughter together. Tink never saw or heard from him again. She would sometimes visit their infant daughter, but that was all. As for the Lost Boys, they left to live lives on the Mainland as well, getting adopted by families and growing up to raise their own families just like Peter did. Despite the fact that Peter was no longer the adventurous and mischievous boy she remembered, she still had her heart out to him. There was a rap at the door overlapping the incessant tapping of Tink’s hammering.

“Come in!” She called, never halting her process for a nanosecond. In popped in Fawn, a tomboyish animal fairy and one of Tink’s closest friends.

“Oh, hey, Fawn.”

“I was just dropping by and-Whatcha working on?” Fawn began before noticing Tink’s handiwork.

“It’s a secret.” Tink answered.

“Oh. Well, anyway, me and the girls were planning on heading out to the beach and if you want to come, that would be great.” Fawn explained.

“But I have to have this finished by tomorrow or else Fairy Mary-” Tink tried to explain herself, but Fawn silenced her with a sentence of her own. Tink’s eye never lifted from the half-finished whatchamacallit that she was so desperately trying to complete.

“It’s not gonna kill you to at least get out and relax your body and your mind.” Fawn told her wisely, though with an amused smirk.

“It’s just the way of the tinker, Fawn. You know that.” responded Tink.

“So you’d rather waste your days with work and not relax your muscles just once? You tinkers are boring.” Fawn playfully taunted before flying out of the house without another word, leaving behind the traditional trail of pixie dust in her wake. While working without stopping to flex her hand muscles so they don’t cramp from the non-stop labor, she finally stopped her hammering and placed the tool down. Every since she was born in Pixie Hollow and given the tinker talent, she’s found it tedious that all she could do was sit around in her little office so to speak and just fool around with tools and gears and springs while other fairies with the better talents get to go to the Mainland. That’s all she ever wanted, but as a tinker, whose skills and abilities are nothing nature-related, her place was Pixie Hollow. It took her awhile to embrace her talent and help out before she actually saw the Mainland for herself. Thinking for moment, she decided maybe she could use a break from work.

On a beautiful section of the Neverland beach outside Pixie Hollow, the girls rested comfortably on the sand in front of the glorious view of the ocean ahead of them like an authentic painting that your eyes can’t get enough of.

“Mmm-mmm. The only thing more delicious than this honeysuckle tea is this beautiful day at Pegleg Point.” expressed Rosetta, a Southern-accented garden fairy and the glamorous and elegant fashionista and beauty expert of the group, as she sipped from her cup of honeysuckle tea with delight.

“Hey, does anyone have any idea while they call this ‘Pegleg Point’?” asked Iridessa, a light fairy who tends to be a worrywart and the brightest of the group. No pun intended.

“Argh.” peeped a gentle tone from Silvermist, a water fairy who was infamously ditzy and something of an airhead, who was utilizing her water powers to add a realistic moat to match her sandcastle.

“Argh?” Iridessa repeated with confusion as all eyes focused on the water fairy.

“Argh. You know, pirates?” Silvermist concurred and did a good over-the-top impression of a pirate complete with a trademark “arrrgh!”.

“Oh!” Rosetta giggled, getting the picture. “Argh.”

“Argh?” Iridessa asked again, still not understanding.

“Argh!” screamed Fawn with gusto, making her presence known by popping out of the sand castle. Both her and Silvermist growled at each other pirate style before Rosetta and Iridessa joined in, flexing their muscles like bodybuilders while Vidia, a fast-flying fairy and the sarcastic and sassy rebel of the group, just rolled her eyes at the current child’s play going on and put her sunglasses on.

More stereotypical pirate behavior continued with Silvermist holding a strand of her black hair over her top lip like a mustache and covering her right eye and Fawn brandishing a sword made of sand. Silvermist got up in Vidia’s face, growling and somewhat hoping she could join the fun. There were a few things on Vidia’s fun list, but playing pirates and horseplay like that was not on it, so she was not interested.

“Uh, I don’t do pirates, sweetheart.” Vidia calmly said, resuming her relaxation that was constantly getting interrupted by the ongoing pirate nonsense.

“Hey, guys! Look what I found on the beach!” Tink announced as she finally arrived on the scene, carrying seashells that she collected on the way over. The only answer she received was a plethora of more “aargh!”s from the girls, except Vidia. Iridessa got in Tink’s space with a stick shaped like a hook. To be honest, Tink had not the simplest clue what on Neverland was going on or what this was all about, but letting her playful nature get the best of her, she played along with their silly game and joined in on the pirate roleplay, letting out a pirate’s growl of her own, covering her eye with a seashell like an eyepatch. Everyone surrounded Vidia in a last ditch effort to get her to join, but the fast-flyer was still uninterested and growing increasingly annoyed what with all the childishness in all directions.

“Not doing it!” She growled.

More of the pirate play went on seemingly to no end as the girls were just too into it. Sword fights, walking the plank, arm-wrestling, getting sand on poor Vidia and more of that god-awful growling and mock intimidation that all pirates have. As each one of them popped out of the ground like daisies around Vidia, she had just about reached her breaking point and was ready to scream at them and get them to stop, but then the sound of a sound barrier-shattering trumpet beat her to it, silencing all six fairies and finally putting an end to all that pirate malarky and making them look up to see Viola, the messenger and summoner fairy, hovering above them.

“Pardon me for interrupting whatever it was you all are doing, but Queen Clarion is requesting your presence immediately.” announced Viola.

“Our presence?” asked Fawn confused. “Did we do something wrong?”

“Uh, besides destroying my peace and quiet, I’d say probably not.” Vidia remarked bitterly.

“Sorry, we just got carried away.” Rosetta apologized, feeling silly all of the sudden.

* * *

Twice every five years, a group of fairies is sent down to earth in various corners of the globe to pick out the perfect humans to become fairies in Neverland. You see, all of the fairies in Pixie Hollow were humans themselves once. They get picked by the Never fairies, fate is rearranged and they are reborn via the baby laughs as fairies. A process that we call the “Retransmogeration”. Though they are most commonly reincarnated without their memories as humans, but to somehow regain the memories of their last life is extremely rare and the chances are quite unknown. The fairy group were currently standing in Queen Clarion’s palace in front of the glorious queen herself with the ministers of the four seasons standing (or rather hovering) by her side.

“I’m glad you all could make it.” Clarion smiled.

“Why did you bring us here, your highness?” asked Tink.

“Well, you see, tomorrow is the second time this year that we send a group of fairies to the human world to decide which humans will become newborn fairies here on Neverland.” explained Queen Clarion.

“Wait, what?” piped Rosetta, baffled by this news.

“What do you mean by that?” Iridessa asked.

“The truth is every fairy here in Pixie Hollow were humans once, including all of you. Every five years, humans are chosen to join the fairy race through reincarnation. The first moment a baby laughs, the flower petals fly all the way to Pixie Hollow where they are reborn as fairies.”

“So does that mean we used to be humans ourselves before coming to Pixie Hollow?” asked Fawn.

“Correct.” Queen Clarion nodded. “Although, their past memories are long forgotten. But it’s time you knew them finally. Fawn, you were Amuntikhet, an Egyptian concubine to Merenre Nemtyemsaf II who knew how to tame crocodiles, lions and cobras. Silvermist, you were Zhu Xuegang, a young farmer’s daughter from Ancient China who loved to swim on the river outside your home. Iridessa, you were Thunjundi, an indigenous Aboriginal Australian native during the 18th century who was an expert in shamanism. Rosetta, you were Eglantine Leboeuf, a wealthy Southern-American heiress from the American Civil War who just loved to play and sit around in the family garden, sniff all the flowers and water them at the right time. Vidia, you were a Puritan girl named Constance Ewing from Colonial America who was accused of witchcraft before a young man saved you and ran away with you. And Tinker Bell, you were the illegitimate daughter of William IV named Sybil Ayshecombe who’s craftsmanship was shunned by some and supported by others.”

The girls took a moment to digest everything she just said. It was just too hard to believe, which was understandable considering that they were just revealed their human lives that never reached their minds even once.

“I know it’s a lot, but trust me. You’ll understand soon enough. So I’ve gathered each of you here to find a human to your liking and put a petal on them without them knowing. The petal will stick to them and when the time comes for them, they will be reborn.”

“But won’t that mean we have to kill them?” demanded Vidia incredulously.

“What? Oh, dear me, no. Of course not.” Queen Clarion gasped. “They’ll just be transformed is all. Like you all were before your rebirth and arrival days.”

Queen Clarion summoned up a huge amount of pixie dust and shot it all up forward to create a large replica of the earth. Everyone watched as the dust globe spun around gently.

“Now each of you will be taken to a different place on the globe. Find a human that you think would best be fairy material. You’ll all be in human form. Tink, your location will be Kingston upon Hull, East Riding of Yorkshire, England. Fawn, you’ll be sent to Victoria Falls, Zimbabwe, South Africa. Silvermist, you destination is New Orleans, Louisiana. Vidia, you will be put in Piscataway, New Jersey. Rosetta, your place is San Jose, California and Iridessa will be placed in São Luís, Maranhão, Brazil. You will start early in the morning, so be ready.”

* * *

“Tink, could you please stop pacing? You’re making us nervous!” Vidia barked at the tinker fairy who was flying back and forth having a brain fart, still unable to believe such a revelation that she wasn’t always a fairy.

“Sorry, I’m just still trying to wrap my head around all this. I mean, I used to be a human on the Mainland!” Tink cried.

“We all were, Tink. And me, a concubine to….a ruler. I don’t even know what a concubine even is.” exclaimed Fawn.

“An heiress. Who would believe? Frolicking in gardens.” Rosetta chirped. “Doesn’t sound very bad. It’s good to know that no flower didn’t have company.”

“Well, anyway, we’ll just do what Queen Clarion says and not say a word to anyone about this. Agreed?”

“Agreed.” Everyone chorused in unison with nods.

“I should probably hit the hay. Goodnight, you guys.” Iridessa yawned and flew away out of sight to rest for the night. Everyone else said their ‘goodnight‘s to each other and flitted off, though only Tink remained. She heaved a sigh to think that she was going to the Mainland to choose a human to become fairy and possibly steal him or her away from their lives. But that cannot be the case. Tink gazes upon the glowing star high in the sky as it gleamed above the flitterrific sunset in the distance.

* * *

The following day, Tink and her friends had prepared themselves for a whole day in the human world, not just the Mainland. It wasn’t necessary for them to bring anything since they would be exhausted out of their original use by the time they arrive anyway. The six girls made it to the queen quarters in the early hours of the morning where the grand ruler herself along with Fairy Mary and the four Ministers of the Seasons was with a jar of white pixie dust. It was now that time for the Retransmogeration is it was called. Now it was that second time of the year every five years where one or more humans are chosen to become Never fairies in Pixie Hollow.

“Now this white pixie dust was specially manufactured by the dust-keepers to transform fairies into humans.” explained Fairy Mary, holding the jar. “It makes effective use to the ritual."

“Once you arrive, pick one human you think is best worthy to become a fairy, pluck a petal on them without them knowing and fate will take care of the rest. It’s as simple as that.” Queen Clarion said in that soft voice of hers that could warm anyone’s heart.

“But the pixie dust will only last for one day, which means you each have only one chance at picking a human. You’ll be turned back into fairies and returned back to Pixie Hollow. So don’t waste it, understood?” Fairy Mary demanded strictly with her hands on her hips in an authoritative manner.

“Yes, Fairy Mary.” Tink and her friends gave a collective reply back and understood nods.

“Alright, join hands and concentrate.” instructed the Queen. All six of them came into a circle and joined hands as they were told. Closing their eyes, silently wondering what the human world looked like nowadays, and concentrated hard while Queen Clarion sprinkled a pinch of the white pixie dust on each fairy to work the ritual. In seconds time, they all vanished into a blinding, white glare of light. It dancing in the room for ten seconds before the ray finally diminished and disappeared, revealing the six girls have disappeared with it.


End file.
